Flying
by Nadreth
Summary: Something is bothering Jaime, but it's nothing Bart can't handle. BluePulse. OneShot. Slash. Feeling The BluePulse Challenge.


**Flying**

* * *

"I suck at video games!" Jaime tossed the controller across the room a scowl twisting his face, "let's do something else."

Bart tilted his head eyeing his boyfriend cautiously, "what's wrong?"

Jaime sighed and ran a hand over his face, "doesn't matter cariño, let's just do something else, anything else."

_"Why are you not telling the Impulse,"_ Kahji Dah demanded, _"he could aid us."_

"We could go out and run around," Bart said smiling, "blow off some steam."

"I suck at running compared to you mi corazón," Jaime reminded the smaller boy lightly, ignoring Kahji Dah's continued attempts to gain his attention.

"Well what did you want to do then?"

Jaime bit his lip, "you trust me right?"

"Of course I do," Bart laughed.

"Alright then get your costume on, we're going out."

_"We are going to deal with the problem correct?" _Kahji Dah asked.

"No," he informed the scarab softly.

Bart blurred to Jaime's eyes for a moment and then grinned holding out his hands already in full costume.

"Mi amor que nunca frenar te..." murmured Jaime letting his armor click into place as he admired the way the smaller boys hair fell.

"So where to Blue?" Impulse laughed.

Smiling Jaime scooped the other boy into his arms and flew out the window.

"You know I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this," Bart murmured, "heights are not my favourite."

Jaime couldn't help the laugh, "you cariño? But you're not scared of anything."

"I can think of a few things," Impulse whispered into the wind.

"Right," Jaime said becoming somber quickly as he recalled the risk of going on mode.

_"It will not happen Jaime Reyes,"_ Kahji Dah assured him, _"it would risk our goals."_

"Our goals?" Jaime couldn't help but speak aloud though he'd progressively been getting better at speaking internally.

_"Ensuring your life will not be ruined,"_Kahji Dah informed him reminding Jaime of the time he'd told the scarab it had 'ruined his life.'

"Whose goals?" Bart looked up at him sharply.

"Mine and..." Jaime sighed, "don't worry it's nothing bad Bart."

"Good," Bart curled against him, "we there yet? You fly slow."

"Almost," Jaime said smiling ever so faintly, it was less than a minute later that he arrived at the cliff ridge.

"A cliff?" Bart questioned as Jaime put him down.

"It's a good place to think, or escape, also the view is really good," Jaime turned the other boy towards the clean open landscape beyond, the the setting sun seemed to tint the land pink.

"Wow," Bart's eyes widened and a soft smile spread across his face, "it's beautiful."

Jaime sat down and let his armor retract taking in the look on Bart's face, "sure is," he murmured.

Bart glanced over at him and blushed when he realized Jaime had been referring to him.

_"Will you tell him now,"_ Kahji Dah demanded, _"you cannot keep dealing with this on your own."_

Bart seemed to notice the sudden distraction and sat down next to his Blue, "what is bothering you?"

Jaime sighed, he'd just wanted to bring Bart someplace nice where he wouldn't have to think about all his problems, "just some idiotas at school mi corazón."

"What happened?" Bart asked instantly concerned.

Jaime sighed and pressed a hand to his head, "one of the neighbours saw how often you visit and he told everyone that I'm gay."

Impulse looked confused, "and you're upset because you're bi?"

"Ah," Jaime frowned, "no cariño, I mean, I am bi, but that's not...in this time it's not exactly accepted just yet."

"Oh," Bart's eyes widened, "I heard about this."

"Right," Jaime sighed, "so now they're pushing me around at school, and I'd fight back but I'm afraid that I might loose control."

Bart grinned suddenly, "well handsome, I've got one hell of a solution, it's time to own this."

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked.

With a giggle the small boy curled into his arm, "you'll see, I'll meet you before school tomorrow okay?"

"I don't-"

_"-Jaime Reyes let the Impulse try,"_ Kahji Dah interrupted, _"it is better than letting yourself get beaten up every day."_

The next morning Bart was waiting outside his house as promised and he immediately reached out and grasped onto his hand.

Jaime eyed him for a moment startled, "we're outside."

"I know, and we're going to own this," Bart informed the older boy and began dragging him towards the school.

It wasn't long until they reached their destination, and the group of boys who'd been tormenting him all week were sitting outside as usual.

"Eh," one of the boys laughed, "you thought it was safe to bring your little hada with you to school princesa? Big mistake imbecil!"

Bart giggled, "this is them?"

"Yeah told you, idiotas," he responded scowling at them, he wasn't sure why but he felt ten times more certain with Bart there, someone who he could trust to stop him if he went to far.

"We will see who's an idiot when I pound your face into the concrete ese," growled the largest one.

"Try it," Jaime snarled back.

The fight was brief, the training with Black Canary had paid off, big time.

"I'm letting you off easy ese," Jaime informed the boys, "you want to come back for more I won't be so nice."

The boys scrambled away and Jaime laughed wrapping his arms around Bart, "te amo, hermoso."

Bart placed a kiss on his cheek and Jaime found he didn't care about the awkward looks from any of the other students. Finally being open about his love and okay with who he was; it was better than flying.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **____Written for ____qweerlittlefish's Feeling the BluePulse Challenge._

___I got title prompt (Flying), one liner prompt__ (__"I suck at video games! Let's do something else...") and plot prompt (Jaime seeks revenge after a student at his school humiliates him. Bart wants to help out.) _

_Let me know what you think by dropping me a reivew if you have the time!_

_Oooh, also I don't actually speak Spanish unless no habla espanol counts, so hopefully the grammar isn't awful, if it is, I'm sorry!  
_


End file.
